Professional Griefers
"Professional Griefers" is one of the tracks released as part of Deadmau5's sixth full-length studio album, > Album Title Goes Here < , and was also released as the third single for the album a month prior to the album's release. Additionally, the song features vocals from the former lead singer of the American punk-rock band My Chemical Romance, Gerard Way. History Initially, Deadmau5 previewed a new unreleased track under the name "Expert Griefers" through Deadmau5's Ustream account toward the beginning of 2011. Over time, Deadmau5 altered his song, and thus changed "Expert Griefers" into "Professional Griefers". In this form, "Professional Griefers" was a mere instrumental track, which Deadmau5 unleashed upon his fans during his Meowington Hax Tour as part of his headlining performance at Lollapalooza. Deadmau5 would put on a show that received critical acclaim, having used what he would come to call his 'Expert Griefing Machine', despite having changed the song's name. Soon, a collaboration was born, and Deadmau5 worked with Gerard Way, using his vocals to add to his song. Fans were thrilled by the announcement of Deadmau5's collaboration with Gerard in early 2012, but questioned why he was holding back the release of "Professional Griefers" as a single. Deadmau5's response explained that he intended on doing releasing "Professional Griefers" alongside something huge. While the exact extent of Deadmau5's announcement was unclear, in July 2012 he announced that there would be a shoot for a music video to go along with "Professional Griefers", and that he needed around 2000 fans to come and act as extras for the video. Etymology The name "Professional Griefers" was inspired by a term used in online gaming - something which Deadmau5 often and actively takes part in. A Griefer is a term used to describe an individual who deliberately goes out of his or her way to harass and provoke other players online, in order to ruin their enjoyment of the game. This being said, it is thought that the titling of the song "Professional Griefers" was inspired by Griefers that Deadmau5 commonly encounters online. Lyrics I like the sound of the broken pieces I like the lights that assign where she sits We got machines but the kids got Jesus We like to move like we both don't need this God can’t hear you, they will fight you Watch them build a friend just like you Morning Sickness, XYZ Teenage Girls with ESP Gimme the sound to see Another world outside that’s full of All the broken things that I made Just give me a life to plea Another world outside that’s full of All the awful things that I made We like to dance but the dead go faster Turn up the slam and a bar code blaster We want the cash or the drugs you’re after Rise up control for the mixtape master Self-correction, mass dissection Death squad brats are in detention Morning sickness, XYZ Boys with bombs in NMA Compliancy, special castings Photographs that I’m erasing Phono slots with picture screens Girls with guns on LSD Self-infraction, mass destruction Programmed for the final function Lab Rat King, rescue team Save me from the next life Gimme the sound, to see Another world outside that’s full of All the broken things that I made Just give me a life to plea Another world outside that’s full of All the awful things that I made ‘Cause we are the last disease Another broken life that’s full of All the awful things that I made And we got the eyes to see Another broken life that’s full of All the awful things that I made. Music Video Synopsis Coming Soon! Category:Songs Category:Album Title Goes Here Category:Deadmau5